Rains In LA
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: At that point, Kelly was desperate. So she lied a pathetic lie. "It always rains in L.A!" Kelly had all but screamed, "If you go then I can almost guarantee it'll probably snow, so you might as well stay."


Kelly Jones sat in her chair with a deep scowl carved into her seemingly angelic face. The infamous woman was far from happy and nobody within a ten mile radius could place a mischievous smirk or a lustful smile upon her perfectly painted red lips. Her mood had turned so far south and so dangerous that she had (with a deep regret that registered deep in her soul) reduced Tania and Tara into a sea of tears that had lasted for three concerning hours. They had only stopped sobbing into Chelsea's now soaked shoulders when Polly had given them all of the codes and passwords that were required to access the USA's nuclear weapons control devices. There was nothing like starting a war between the French and the Americans to cheer up two trainee terrorists.

Jones couldn't help her highly explosive and extremely flammable mood. It had been two weeks since the insufferable, stuck up and irritating Fritton girl had packed her bags and ran off to pursue a chance of a life time. Kelly didn't like that, it made her itch with annoyance and twitch with frustration. The younger girl had brushed all of Kelly's warnings about going off and labelled them as the Head Girl simply being an over bearing and over protective parent. She had ignored all of Jones' selfish attempts to make her -their- Belle stay. "I'm coming back," Belle had assured her. "Don't worry so much, I'll be fine and home before you know it." At that point, Kelly was desperate to prevent her plans from unravelling into used and abused thread. So she lied a pathetic lie.

"It always rains in L.A!" Kelly had all but screamed, "If you go then I can almost guarantee it'll probably snow, so you might as well stay."

"Quit worrying," the younger girl chuckled. Fritton then bravely circled her arms around Kelly's waist and pulled Kelly into a tight, warm embrace that made her leader's usually cold and detached heart soar more than what it should have. Before releasing the reluctant older and far more intimidating girl (after Kelly had reacted by wrapping her own arms around Annabelle), the younger brunette planted a soft sweet kiss on Jones' cheek and muttered her goodbyes. Then she had became a rabbit in a hat and disappeared for two painfully slow weeks without any form of verbal or written communicating, much to Kelly's loathing.

Two weeks, three hours and two seconds (by Kelly's watch) later and she had finally received something from the lost girl. A simple silly postcard that had triggered Kelly to transform into a volcano that was moments away from spurting lava and creating a pyroclastic flow. If it wasn't for the sentimental value and the priceless words that were written by the delicate hands that belonged to slippery girl that had fallen out of Kelly's grip, she would have happily fed the cheap bit of card to her lighter and watched it burn with an unknown glee. All of the Head Girl's fears about Fritton's trip had come true and poisoned her body further with a venomous jealousy and a stinging stab of betrayal. She wasn't coming back any time soon because of a 'handsome', 'gentle' and 'fit as fudge' life guard. According to Belle's brief but vivid gushing description, he had taken her on a romantic picnic to a park in the middle of the bustling city. In Kelly's green tinted vision, he was about as charming and as irritating as thrush. More importantly, he had pissed Kelly off. "Go and fucking get her before your little temper tantrum causes a national mental break down," Polly commented as she leant lazily against Kelly's bedroom door frame, tapping away at her specialised mathematical calculator.

"Go away Polly!" Kelly growled as she launched her already broken alarm clock at the Geek's head.

"Get over yourself you stubborn old tit." Polly remarked as she easily dodged the airborne clock, causing it to fly effortlessly into the the attic dorm where it collided against a wall just above Taylor's head. "Check in closes in an hour so I'd get packing."

"Once Polly had politely closed the door with a knowing smirk, Kelly began to race around her room faster then a cheater on speed. With only a small bag packed with a fistful of clothes, a jacket and her credit card (that withdrew money direct from the Queen's personal bank account), Kelly hopped on a plane to L.A to bring back her -their- Annabelle.

After the gruelling long flight in which was spent squashed in next to an over weight, middle aged man who obviously hadn't have heard of the mystical invention of deodorant, Kelly started her hunt for Annabelle Fritton. It hadn't taken her long, all she had to do was follow the return address that was scrawled onto the post card. The Head Girl hadn't even bothered with simple courtesies such as pressing the buzzer to Annabelle's apartment or warning the unsuspecting girl of her arrival, instead Kelly skipped the formalities and charged up the stairs. "Fritton!" Kelly yelled as she burst into the small space. "Stop fooling around with the life guard and come out!"

"Kelly?" Came Annabelle's nervous squeak. "What are you doing here and what about a life guard?"

"The one you've been seeing, the one you mentioned in the post card." Kelly stated firmly with a fire glinting wildly in her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me Fritton, that bloke is straight out of a fucking cheesy romance novel. He sounds worse than that flaming vajazzled vampire!"

"Kel," Annabelle said, trying to interrupt Kelly's unprovoked rant.

"Don't Kel me either. He won't be able to love you more than me, nobody will. So I'm going to bloody well stay in L.A until you either open your eyes or go to Specsavers and see that!" Annabelle sighed and placed her palm over Kelly's mouth, effectively stopping the Head Girl's verbal diarrhoea.

"I haven't written any post card, I haven't even had the chance to go and buy something tacky from a tourist shop. There isn't a life guard which means that there is no reason to be jealous. You've been the victim of a prank," Annabelle laughed before swapping her hand for her own lips in a brief but meaningful kiss. "I think we need to get you home so we can have our avenge on dear Polly, because lets face it, Polly is the only person who is able to pull something on the composed Kelly Jones." She grinned as she entwined her hand into Kelly's.

"Or we could stay for a bit. It never rains in L.A."

"Hypocrite." Annabelle muttered before she got lost in her own Kelly induced haze.

* * *

_**Review because it's really awkward when you're being chatted up by some Irish army dude and you can't understand his accent**_


End file.
